fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ariglio
Ariglio was the founder of the Ariglio Family and a very powerful Water and Ice Mage. He earned the nickname of the Blue-God. Appearance Ariglio was a lean and muscular man that stood at 5 feet 7 inches, he had blue eyes and blue hair. He had slightly pale skin, smooth neat blue colored hair and blue eyes. He usually dressed in a blue t-shirt and jeans. Personality He all ways strived for greatness as he cared most for what those who came after him thought of his name. He was kind and caring to his friends and family, he was however very demanding on his children. Powers Basic Abilities Water Suisei - The basic building block of water magic, it allowed Ariglio to create and move water. Collect - It allowed Ariglio to draw water from any source around him. Phase Shifting - It allowed Ariglio to change the phase of water. Temperature Shifting - It allowed Ariglio to change the temperature of water. Ice Freeze - It allowed Ariglio to freeze anything. Offensive Spells Water Water Whip - It allowed Ariglio to create highly manipulatable tendrils, either as an extension of his limbs or, as an additional external object. Fish Scales - By creating many thin to thick highly-pressurized crescent-shaped discs of water and launching them at incredible velocity and speed at a target, Ariglio could slash through even metal. Water Vortex - By outstretching his arms and holding his palms so that they are facing one another with room in between. Then by channeling his aura into the space between his hands, he could create a swirling tornado of water between his palms. Anything caught in its path would be inflicted with horrific damage. Rainfall - By drawing water from the air, Ariglio could create the effect of rainfall on his targets, he could then change the shape and properties of the droplets. Ocean Bomb - By compressing a large amount of pressure within a sphere of water, he could create a bomb that could be thrown at an opponent before exploding. Fistful of Water - By swing downward with a fist Ariglio could create a fist made full of water, that struck up at a target. Ice Ice Spikes - Ariglio could create highly durable icicle tendrils that would appear from the ground and strike the target or targets. Hail - By creating multiple highly durable pellets of ice, he could damage a multitude of targets at once. Defensive Spells Water Blue Barrier ' - He could create one or more highly pressurized barriers of water for defensive purposes. *'Tidal Armor - He could cover his body in a highly pressurized barrier of water for defensive purposes. Mirror Water - He could create a screen of water, with a surface that was purely reflective, thus blocking and reflecting any incoming attacks. Water Lock - He could create a thick dome made of highly pressurized water around his target, this trapping them. Whirlpool Dome - He could create a dome composed of multiple whirlpools for defensive purposes. Ice Spells White Barrier - He could create one or more highly condensed barriers of ice for defensive purposes. *'Frozen Armor' - He could cover his body in a highly condensed barrier of ice for defensive purposes. Supplementary Spells Water Water Waltzing - He could increase the surface tension of water until it could support his weight. This allowed him to move around in areas where he couldn't normally move. Wave Running - He could create a personal-sized wave of water beneath his feet, which propelled him across land or sea as fast as a car. Waterspout - He could create a ring of water around his body, spiraling around him in a vortex to create a waterspout, carrying him high into the sky. Water Body - He could transform his entire body into water negating all physical and most magical attacks. Trivia *Ariglio was so powerful that mages like Vulcan choose Ariglio as there inspiration.